


shoot me and go

by petitfleur (moonfleur)



Series: Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguous Relationships, Guns, I hate tagging, M/M, Partnership, Post-Apocalypse, it can be whatever you want, just typical soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/petitfleur
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon are two stragglers trying to survive in a world that's been decimated.





	shoot me and go

**Author's Note:**

> For 00fftober Days 18 & 19.
> 
> I actually quite like this one, so I hope you like it too :)
> 
> The [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxyCrn8LqlE) is pretty self-explanatory.

Jihoon hopped off the window ledge he’d been using as a lookout as soon as he saw Soonyoung appear around the corner of the dilapidated building across the street, unbothered by the two-storey drop. Dust floated up from the ground when he landed, the particles almost glistening in the light of the setting sun. He tugged the scarf he’d tied around his face just a bit higher up as he waited for the other boy to reach him. 

Soonyoung had his machete out, twirling it expertly in his hands as he all but sauntered across the street, rifle slung loosely across his back. A smile blossomed on his face when he spotted Woozi who, on the other hand, had his pistol cocked and ready in one hand as he kept careful watch of their surroundings. He scowled at his partner’s nonchalance as he strode through the street towards him, dust pillowing in his wake. 

“You should really be more careful, Kwon Soonyoung.” He muttered when the other boy came up alongside him. “We haven’t had time to properly survey the area. Who knows what could be hiding in the rest of these buildings.” 

He shot a glance at the tall buildings that surrounded them, long since abandoned, or so it seemed. Cracks ran up the dry walls and windows sat, shattered in their panes. There were no lights in any of them, the rooms beyond lay in dust and darkness, with no sound save the occasional howl of the wind as it rushed through the dilapidated wind tunnels the buildings had become. Sometimes, they’d hear the dripping of water as it leaked out the long unused pipes that still lined the structures, but otherwise, the city lay quiet.

It wasn’t just this city though, this had been the case in every city they’d passed since they’d left their hometown what felt like ages ago now. Every city had been abandoned, its buildings stood crumbling with barely a soul in sight. Of course, some hadn’t been as abandoned as they’d looked, with quite a few housing other stragglers like themselves, and in more extreme cases, rogue tribes. The few times they’d had run-ins with them, they’d barely made it out alive and definitely not unscathed. Jihoon’s eyes migrated to where Soonyoung had left the top button of his shirt undone, the tip of the pink scar that stretched down to right above his hip bone just visible. Definitely not unscathed.

Soonyoung’s chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, along with the weight of an arm slung over his shoulders. “Don’t worry so much, Jihoonie. I’m a good scout you know.”

Sighing, Jihoon shoved the offending arm off his shoulders and started walking in the direction Soonyoung had come from. 

“And that’s exactly why I worry.” _ You always think you can do anything, but I’m the one who has to patch you up afterwards. _

“Aww, do you care about me Jihoonie?” Soonyoung laughed, only slightly mocking, falling into step beside him as they made their way through the city.

“Shut up,” Jihoon replied, scowling before changing the subject. “So, did you find anything useful?”

“Of course,” Soonyoung answered, hooking an arm around Jihoon’s neck to pull him closer and smiling when Jihoon didn't push him away. “There’s an abandoned hypermart two blocks from here. It doesn’t look like it’s been raided at all.”

Jihoon frowned at his words. “That doesn't mean anything. If anything, it seems a bit too easy. What are the chances that no tribe or straggler has found it?”

“Trust me, Jihoon.” Soonyoung chuckled as he ruffled Jihoon’s hair. “I already went in and gave it a once over. I’ll bet you my share of tomorrow’s lunch that it’s safe.”

Jihoon could only snort at the confidence in the other boy’s voice. “Sure. I’ll gladly take your share of lunch, just make sure you’re alive to give it to me.”

Soonyoung just shook his head at Jihoon’s words, but he removed his hand from the shorter boy’s shoulder to bring his rifle around anyway. Wordlessly, he nudged Jihoon with his shoulder, nodding in the direction of a low, single-storeyed building that looked completely out of place between two high-rises. Soonyoung was right, it did look completely abandoned and, surprisingly, unraided. Where windows should have been smashed, solid glass still remained, affixed completely to their frames. For some reason, that was what made Jihoon feel the most uncomfortable - never before had he set foot in a building that hadn’t been in some state of demolition. This store looked like it could have just been closed for the night, and it rankled him.

He loosened the dagger from the scabbard he had wrapped around his thigh, just enough for it to come away easily if he needed it. His pistol was still ready, held securely in his right hand, as he watched Soonyoung nudge the door open with the toe of his boot having already picked the lock during his earlier recon. The sun had finally sunk below the horizon and the two boys found themselves completed swathed in darkness. Soonyoung moved to pull out the glow-sticks they had salvaged two cities back but Jihoon stopped him by placing a hand his. He couldn’t make out Soonyoung’s features clearly but he knew the boy must have had a confused look on his face as he turned his head to face him. Soundlessly, he just shook his head and gestured for them to continue inwards. He knew he was being paranoid, that Soonyoung had already given the place a go-ahead, but something still pricked at his skin and he’d rather be safe than sorry.

They made their way silently through the aisles, splitting up halfway so that they could cover more ground. Jihoon noted that a lot of the shelves were still full, truly untouched, and he suppressed a shiver. This couldn’t be a good thing. He had to say something to Soonyoung, something about the place just wasn’t _ right _. They had just regrouped at the back of the store, Soonyoung opening his mouth to say something, when they felt it. The slight rush of air followed by a horrible squeezing sensation that made their ears pop as they fought to adjust to the sudden pressure change. 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened at the sensation, too shocked to move until Jihoon reached out and yanked him down the aisle. They barrelled their way in between the towering shelves towards the entrance, Jihoon not once loosening the grip he had on the other boy’s arm. They had just made it out the door when light started to emanate from behind them, flickering and unsteady, throwing their shadows distortedly in front of them. Jihoon spared a second’s glance, if only to confirm what it was, before he was tugging on Soonyoung’s hand and pulling them down the street. There was no doubting what it was now, not when he’d seen the telltale ring of light around a growing darkness that looked like someone had ripped out a piece of the world. He knew they didn’t have much time before that rip stabilised and those creatures came pouring out of it.

Putting on a last burst of speed, he pulled them both down the street and into one of the buildings that looked more like a townhouse than an actual apartment block. He whipped his head around, looking for the door he needed and spotted it in the corner by a staircase that led upwards. Making sure to close the door they entered through, he wrenched this one open, smiling wryly when he saw a set of stairs that led downward into darkness. Grabbing a still-panting Soonyoung, he shoved him in front of him and down the set of stairs before following, tugging the door closed behind him. 

He collapsed on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, as he struggled to catch his breath. He was just tugging his giant sniper rifle off when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He stiffened for a moment, hand reaching immediately for his dagger, when a small, familiar voice spoke, muffled from where it’s owner had buried himself in his shoulder.

“‘M sorry Hoonie. You were right. I should have been more careful.”

Jihoon sighed at the obvious remorse in the other boy’s voice, and relaxed into the hold. “You’re an idiot, you know that right? Although, I’m surprised you hadn’t set off the rift earlier.”

“I’m just as surprised as you are about that to be honest, but I guess that explains why the store was untouched.”

“Yeah.” Jihoon muttered, adjusting himself so he was settled more comfortably against Soonyoung’s chest. “Well, we should be safe here. Those things don’t go below ground.”

They sat in silence for a while before Jihoon felt Soonyoung nuzzle into his shoulder again, lips tickling the nape of his neck. “Thank you, Hoonie. For saving me. For always saving me.”

Jihoon felt a flush creep up his neck and he’d never felt so thankful for darkness before in his life. “I wouldn’t have to if you were more careful, you know.”

“I know,” Soonyoung replied. “But thank you anyways. I don’t know what I’d do without you, really.”

“You’d be dead, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon answered, laughing slightly, even as his words tugged painfully at his chest.

‘Hmm, yeah.. I probably would be.” Soonyoung mumbled, tone more contemplative than bothered, before he perked up again and tugged Jihoon closer to him. “So you can’t leave me, okay Jihoonie?”

Jihoon snorted, smacking at the arms that were still wrapped around his waist. “Stop it. Get off me.”

“Not until you promise me, Hoonie.” Soonyoung sing-songed in his ear causing Jihoon to groan.

“Fine, fine. I promise, okay? Now let go of me.”

“Never.” Was the only response he got before Soonyoung pulled them both down to the ground, tucking a very disgruntled Jihoon against him. Jihoon struggled against his hold for a few seconds before reluctantly giving up and allowing himself to be pulled against Soonyoung’s chest once again.

“I hate you.” He grumbled.

Soonyoung laughed, “No, you don’t.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” There was a pause before Jihoon continued. “But only cause I get your lunch tomorrow.”

Soonyoung groaned as he remembered the bet. “Aww c’mon.”

Jihoon only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I am such a sucker for dystopian/post-apocalyptic settings so I really enjoyed writing this one. For more backstory, Earth has been ravaged by interdimensional beings/creatures that enter through rifts (like the one mentioned in the story), there are no more technological resources so they're basically living in the stone age. Basements are safe because the creatures don't understand the concept of going below ground. If you have any more questions about this universe though, feel free to leave me a comment or hit me up on twitter ♥︎
> 
> Prompts for days 18 & 19 were 'Journey' and 'Bets' ☺︎
> 
> ❆ [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_)   
❆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_)


End file.
